Not Completely alone
by MickieD2468
Summary: Enola has always been alone. When she is taken in by a odd old man and is told that she is witch, she supposes that whatever is to come was better than what she had. After beening placed into Gryffindor, she befriends Hermione Granger and is dragged into an adventure she never asked for but always needed. Maybe or maybe not a Harry/OC later on. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Enola has always been alone. That's what she liked.

At least, what she had grown so used to that she felt she liked it.

She stood at a train station with nothing but a worn backpack slung over her shoulder. Dirty, plain brown hair was pulled underneath a mangled, old blue hood of her sweatshirt and a pair of glasses took away from the beauty her eyes held. The pair of dark blue eyes scanned the station, blank. Enola was short, understandably so. She was extremely fortunate that the station was empty so that she could see. Not only that, but then nobody would question what a 6 year old girl was doing all alone.

Enola wouldn't have answered them if anyone had bothered to ask anyways. She was used to the questions, strange or even dirty looks. She was used to the twinge she felt every time she saw a family. She was used to how tangled her hair got. She was used to being teased by the other children playing because of how tattered her clothes are. They had stopped once she never responded.

Enola never really spoke either. Why would she? Nobody ever listened to her. Yelling stop never got them to do so. Crying never got her what she wanted unlike other children. No one kissed or held her when she was hurt, which was often.

Scratches and bruises lined her arms and legs. No one offered to help her if they saw her the way she was. Not even the officer that passed by her every so often. He didn't even glance at the girl.

_Off in his adult world I suppose..._ Enola thought tiredly. She had long understood that older people saw themselves as superior to those younger, poorer, or uglier than themselves. That, she reasoned, was why she was so low on the status bar so that she was not noticed. That, when she WAS noticed, was because the person wanted to be recognized as superior. Human contact for Enola didn't go past that. It just simply was. For a six year old, she was sharp. She had been forced to be simply because she needed to live. She could see what others could not and read what others chose not to. Enola also came to be able to understand what was a lie and what was truth. People had become books to young girl. Unwelcome books.

Humans were ugly creatures in the eyes of 6 year old Enola. Bitter towards each other, hateful towards those that are different, unwelcoming to change whether bad or good. Enola had also long discovered that a family was nothing to yearn for. From what she gathered and observed, siblings always seemed to hate each other. Mommies and daddies always argued and some even hit each other or their own flesh and blood. This confused little Enola. Because, even with this knowledge, her heart still yearned and there was an emptiness of being alone that hadn't been filled. At least, not yet.

Enola continued to look around but what she was looking for was no where to be seen. She huffed and blew her hair out of her face.

_Where is it? It was just there a few hours ago._ She thought irritatedly.

Then there it was.

Enola leapt across the tracks and sprinted over her find. On the ground, there was a small cardboard box. Enola peered inside and there sat several bundles of fur. She noted that there was only 2 now. The two smallest and unattractive of the bunch that had been there once. One was a rich, dark gray while the other was a pitch black. They were snuggled together, trying to use the fur they had to keep warm. To her, they were a beautiful and welcome sight. Now she wouldn't have to choose and they were a beautiful pair. Enola pulled out a bag with a mess of coins. It was all she had left of her scavenging that day. She was about to put it in the box but noticed a small note.

Enola was never taught to read but had figured out the system of weird scribbles on her own. Some words were still not understandable to her such as exceptions but she had picked up the small words. Small words like free.

Enola smiled.

Adina the grey and Alem the black both looked up and blinked sleepily as Enola picked up the small box in her arms and ran inside the train that had just arrived. Completely unnoticed. No longer completely alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3 years past.

Alida and Alem had grown to handsome cats. Though on the thin side, they were content with their life with their owner who they called Mother. Fit and well-groomed, the siblings were curled against Enola on an old beaten couch. They were in a shelter in London, England.

After Enola had stowed away on that train, she saw the country and even some of Ireland. If she had wanted to, she would have stayed on that island. However, no matter how miserable London had been, it still had felt more like home. Like a light, it drew Enola back after a year in Ireland.

Now, she was almost 9 years old. Her birthday (August 18th) was coming up, not that it mattered to Enola. It simply marked that she survived another year. But, she no longer minded how hungry she got, how cold or hot she was. She wasn't alone anymore. Years had gotten better though food had gotten harder and harder to find.

Alida and Alem tried to help as much as possible but they had never been taught to hunt. They had been torn away from their birth mother too soon. Another reason Enola felt humans were scum. They only thought of themselves. They didn't care how much pain and trouble they caused, as long as they didn't feel it themselves. Enola feared very much that she, herself, would turn that way and tried her best to be considerate and kind.

Enola was taller now and her hair had darkened in color and reached her mid-back. She had taken to cutting it when she found a hair salon and had a little extra money. Lately, that hadn't been often. She now wore it down b/c she had lost her hair holder. It was dirty and knotted. Enola's glasses now almost fit her face instead of being overly large. They were still hiding her dark blue eyes that were framed with long lashes. Her backpack was even more worn than before, now a blue-gray with a hole near the top. Enola had long gotten rid of her old blue hoodie. She had used it as a blanket for the kittens until it had grown too dirty. She now sported an oversized drench coat, jeans with holes at the knees, and hiking boots that a boy had thrown out, 1 size too small. Needless to say, appearance was not a priority.

The 9-year-old looked about the room. Older men, veterans, and women with many kids slept around the room. Some were cleaned up nicely, maybe having looked for a job that day. By the discontented look on their sleeping faces, Enola guessed that they had no luck. Some had obviously given into their fates. They dressed in dirty, old clothes, just as Enola did.

Enola sighed. Times were getting tougher and she, not for the 1st time, didn't know what her next step would be. This would have to be her last night here. She had gotten in claiming that she was a child of a man who was here. He had left earlier that day. If found tomorrow here without him, she'd be once again sent to an orphanage.

Orphanages were the ultimate hell for Enola. A prison where she was tormented by everyone. Children would spit at her. They'd try to get her to fight. She never did.

Adults looked at Enola with pity, something she hated with a passion. OR they looked at her as though she was the stupidest *_thing_* alive, which she didn't mind. Since they thought she was dumb, they'd leave her door and window unlocked. When they'd check on her in the morning, she'd be gone, not a trace of her to be found. Some even claimed she had been a ghost.

Enola drifted off to sleep.  
_

The sun shone through a window behind the couch where Enola slept. Tired blue eyes showed themselves from behind two eyelids and a pair of glasses. Two pairs of green eyes blinked and two mouths yawned.

A pair of small dark eyes glared at the group.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE, GIRL!?"

Enola startled, swiftly sitting up and trying to get and understanding of what was going on. It clicked swiftly as she recognized the man who was towering over where she had slept. He was the worker who had accusingly asked her who she belonged to.

Enola was in trouble.

And when in trouble, run.

She bolted past the startled man and threw open the door. It hit the wall behind it hard, waking a baby who started screaming. Alida and Alem slowed down their running so that they didn't lose Mother. The man chased after shouting and cussing.

"GET BACK 'ERE YA BLOODY SCAMP!"

Attention of the busy street turned to the chase, curious to why a man was chasing a little girl in a trench coat who had two cats.

One old man especially took interest in the events that had passed by his table at a small, secluded shop that seemed almost abandoned. He was dressed in a cloak and had a beard that went quite far. However odd he looked, he gathered almost no attention besides the occasional smile and wave from others in the shop. The man stood and began counting out his money.

Meanwhile, Enola's chaser was catching up. His strides were longer and had more strength, thanks to the meals he'd steal from the shelter and blame a homeless. Enola turned and became trapped at a dead-end. She frantically started thinking and trying to stay calm.

"HA! I got ya cornered, lassie!" The man mocked, feeling quite accomplished and smug, his man pride swelling.

Alida mewed at Alem who seemingly nodded and turned around, facing the man. He pounced upon the man's face and started clawing. Enola noticed a door and tried the handle as the man was screaming profanity at the brave cat (who was now holding on to the mans back).

The door opened revealing the old man.

* * *

Authors note

Thanks to all who favorited, and followed! I will try to post new chapters when I can. School is coming up soon and I can't promise a regular pattern for updates. I can and will, however, promise to let you know if I ever decide to stop writing this story and try not to leave you hanging.

Special thanks to EmeraldStorm7 for the review! I'm new to writing and it really boosted my confidence and courage to continue!

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and chapter 3 will be out as soon as possible!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Enola felt trapped.

Oh bloody hell... she thought as her chaser's grin widened.

"Why thank ya, my fine laddie! This lassie 'ere has been giving me some trouble. Have to give a her a lesson." To this man, a child was something to take anger out upon. He had plenty due to how his life had led.

Enola was trying to stay completely emotionless as this transpired. Begging would be of no help and tears only had ever gotten her slapped. Alem jumped back to his Mother and Alida sat quietly. Both cats' attention was on the old man.

Who smiled and pulled Enola into a hug.

Enola first was stiff. Never had a person hugged her. Grabbed her, yes bu this was different. She didn't understand what was going on until the man spoke in a deep voice, "What? This is my grand-daughter! How dare you try to accuse her of trouble! Why the girl was mourning her father and my son!"

The man was speechless. He paled and started stuttering about.

"Oh sir! I meant the little lassie no harm! I mean-uh- she- she- was at the shelter! And she- she- ran! I thought that one who runs has something to hide!"

Albus Dumbledore smiled again.

"She had run away b/c she had spent the night there while I tried to make room in my home for her. I'm a poor man and couldn't afford a hotel for her to attend. So be on your way and leave her be."

With that, the man scampered off, already crafting his next scheme.

Albus shook his head. Enola looked up at him and cocked her head, curiously. Never had a man stuck out his neck for her and risked trouble. Nor had one hugged her... She was very confused.

He looked down upon the girl and said, "what is your name, child?"

She didn't answer.

Albus understood though. He offered his hand to her. "Would you come with me?"

Enola continued to hesitate. This could be a trap. Maybe he wanted to hurt her. Almost every nerve told her to run. All but one. One little voice said to stay and to maybe trust him. A small meow was heard from bellow her. When she looked, Alida was purring at around the mans feet. She looked back up.

"I will go with you but I ask of one condition before I give you my trust."

Albus wasn't surprised at the deliberate, steady, gentle tone she used and asked, "very well, what condition?"

"Your name, sir. I'll give you my trust if you give me your name."

"Albus Dumbledore."

Enola smiled.

* * *

Thanks for all who read, favorited, and followed!

And to the Guest's review, I'm not sure if you'll ever read this, but I laughed when I read your review. Can't say that w/o a face huh? There was no need to hide behind that curtain of yours, I don't bite. Thanks for taking the time to write the review. It actually made my day because it was a poorly written attempt at an insult or constructive criticism.

If you do read this, please make a better attempt at an insult than that. It was a disappointment.

If it was trying to be constructive criticism, please try again because my writing can only improve if you say what displeases you.

I ask this of all reviewers if they do not mind. I'd rather something more insulting than a weak attempt. That will never help me.

Have a good day, guest and fellow readers and writers! Sorry for such a short chapter. I wanted to get one more out before the soccer season started.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Enola never felt so comfortable with another person knowing her name before.

Nor had she ever felt full of food.

Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore. _What an odd name..._ He was pacing again. He seemed to do that a lot. At least, in the past 3 days he has.

Enola was studying him from an arm-chair. They were in a room in a place called The Leaky Cauldron. She had noticed the way that Albus had made sure she hadn't let her see very much of the place. It was semi-unnerving, the way he ushered her into the room and quickly locking it. That's why she felt it strange, she was comfortable and quite content even though she was in an unknown situation. Albus was often gone and never stayed at night but she listened to him when he said to stay in the room. Something was off about the place_. Maybe he thinks it's dangerous and that's why he's so nervous. No, no. That doesn't seem right either. I wish he'd just tell me what he's thinking and why he took me in._ Enola shook her head and took another large, unmannerly bite of her lunch.

Alida curled up on Enola's bed, sleeping. Alem watched Albus silently from his "post" at his mother's feet. The two siblings knew more than their Mother and knew it. They wished to comfort and urge her to stay but if ultimately their mother chose to leave, they would follow. They'd follow her to their deaths.

Albus had made sure that the small 9-year-old was quickly shielded from seeing anything she shouldn't. He was unsure on how to make sure that his suspicions were correct. There was no papers on bloodline, the girl didn't have a last name or any ideas of who her family was. That was usually the way that they could tell. Of course, with muggleborns, that was usually found by studying a suspected muggleborn's historical tree and life for signs, such as squibs or _odd events._ But there was nothing on this girl. If he was wrong, then he'd be in a large amount of nonnegotiable trouble. Albus sighed and sat down at the musty desk. He was much aware of the young girl's eyes following him. He was very much aware of her thoughts and anxiousness. He was extremely aware that she was different. But, he felt there was nothing he could do until he found a smidgen of confirmation that she was what he suspected; a witch.

Suddenly, there was loud banging and yelling from the room next door.

Enola was standing and had her backpack on in seconds. Her mouth was rapidly chewing and eyes wildly searching for an explanation behind the unattractive glasses. Albus had stood as well, though very much more calm.

"Stay here, Enola. I will go check to make sure all is well." Enola watched him swiftly leave the room. She couldn't stand sitting around with no answers any longer. She walked with light feet to the door. Surprisingly, Albus had left it slightly open. Enola slipped out carefully. Alem mewed softly at her.

"Stay, dear. I'll be ok." Alem mewed in protest but Enola closed the door so he couldn't warn her any farther.

Loud voices could be heard in the room Enola was going towards. She listened carefully.

"Leave them be. Put down your wands!" Albus's deep voice said.

"Ha, you can't stop us, Dumbledore! The deed is already done! Lord Voldemort will return!" A dark, course voice replied. The cheers and agreement of the man came around. There was obviously more men against Albus. Did he say _wands_?

"Antonin Dolohov, I thought you knew better. You know I can take you all and win. Your master is dead and has been for 9 years."

An angry yell of rage was emitted and some crashes occurred. Enola couldn't stand by. She had to do something. Confrontation had never been her strong suit but she was going to repay Albus for saving her by saving him.

Enola bravely entered. She took in what she was up against. Albus was being held by two masked men while the other 3 masked men had laughed with pointed wands. Two men were lying on the ground in the middle of the room. When Enola entered, the masked men spun towards her. From her small structure to the blue pajamas she wore, How ridiculous Enola must have looked to them. Even though she was a child, she was a witness and they attacked.

"STUPEFY!" One yelled. Enola let her instincts take over as a beam of red flashed to her right. She ducked and held up her hand as though to block another beam of red that came at her. Albus was yelling for them to stop and that she was just a child when something that shouldn't have happened happened. The red beam deflected and hit one of the masked men. Everyone stopped. Poor Enola was didn't understand why but the shock wore off faster for her than it did for the adults. She jumped on the table and leapt onto the back of one of Albus' captors. The man, startled from the sudden child on his back, started to yell, letting go of Albus. Albus immediately knocked unconcious the other captor and started dueling the two whom attacked Enola. The third, named Antonin Dolohov, started trying to get the small, but mad child off the back of his ally.

"BLOODY HELL! GET OFF CHILD! THIS ISN'T YOUR BLOODY FIGHT YOU LITTLE- UGH!"

Enola squarely kicked him in the nose and there was a nasty snap. He stumbled back as blood dripped from his face. Through the doorway, there was suddenly a flood of people holding sticks and red and white flashes were flying everywhere.

"THIS ISN'T WORTH IT! DEATH EATERS RETREAT! WE'VE DONE OUR JOB!" The now conscious captor yelled. Dolohov growled and looked menacingly at the girl who was now sprawled out on the group. The man she had been on had disappeared. Her confusion had grown to the point where she was close to tears.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT GIRL! I WILL FIND YOU AGAIN AND YOU WILL REGRET FIGHTING ME!"

With that all, the murders were gone, leaving Albus, Enola, and the 6 men with the dead ginger men.

* * *

Author's note

I apologize for taking so long in getting another chapter out. Soccer just got done so I will attempt in getting more chapters out before cross country skiing starts! Thank you to my faithful guest reviewer and readers who I hope liked this chapter.

Thanks for reading and have a good day!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Albus Dumbledore had his answer, but it had come at a price and seemed to only bring more problems.

Fabian and Gideon Prewett were dead. They had a large family and Albus now had the task of giving them the horrid news. Molly Weasley was their sister and would have to be told first, unfortunately. Albus sighed as he paced. She would cry. Hysterically. Albus felt troubled by the fact he couldn't stop the murders. It had been 9 years, 9 YEARS, since trouble with Death Eaters. Why did they strike now? Out of spite? And there was also the matter of telling and explaining everything to the small 9-year-old girl, who was sitting back in her spot.

Enola watched Albus, still very confused, as he paced.

* * *

After the murderers disappeared, 3 of the men began to remove the bodies and two of them went to talk to Albus, who was trying to get to Enola to make sure she wasn't hurt. The 6th man beat him to it.

"Hi there," he said softly, kneeling the height she stood at, "I won't hurt you. Are you hurt? What's your name?"

"No, I'm ok. Enola, sir."

"Enola, what a pretty name. Can I call you Nola? Can you tell me where your parents are?"

Enola was about to answer when Albus came over. "Hello Kingsley."

Kingsley stood back up to his full height and smiled at the older man. "Professor Dumbledore, I mean, Albus. It's good to see you."

Albus' eyes twinkled as he smiled softly, "This is Enola. She's an orphan I found is one of us. I haven't explained to her yet though, so she doesn't understand what just happened. Don't start interrogating her too. She acted bravely to help me and deserves rest and answers."

Kingsley smiled and nodded understandingly. Before joining the others leaving, he kneeled back down to Enola.

"Trust old Albus here. He speaks the truth and will take care of you. He might not be very direct but he has his reasons," Kingsley stood again, "You did very well today. Very brave for a girl so small. Keep that fighting spirit. Can you do that Little Nola?"

Enola smiled and Albus looked down proudly at the girl, as though he was his own protegé.

* * *

"Enola, would you like to know the truth?"

Albus sat down in the armchair opposite of her as she pondered the question. With truth, came more questions, and more curiosity. curiosity had given plenty of trouble to Enola, but at that moment, she didn't care.

"Yes."

"What you just witnessed was magic," He chuckled at her confused yet, interested expression, "Yes, magic. You're a witch, my dear Enola. You possess magic in your veins. I do not know whether you do because it runs in your family or if you had muggle parents, nonmagical people, but maybe you were gifted with magic by long silent ancestors. But I do know you posses great and powerful magic. I'm sorry it took so long for you to hear this but I had to be sure. Muggles do not know about magic and to show you some without knowing for sure you are a witch would have been bad."

Enola smiled and asked, "Sir, why didn't you just ask if I've done strange things before? Look. I did this yesterday when I was couldn't reach it on the shelf."

Enola closed her eyes.

A book from the top shelf of the book case levitated.

It was an inch off the table, when she peaked. The book slammed down hard to the table. She smiled, embarassed and said, "Oops!"

Albus didn't know whether to smile or stare in shock.


	6. An Author

Before you get too excited, this is just a question for my readers.

I am split between two different options that could alter the path that Enola's story takes. Since I can work with both quite well, I decided to ask for what the audience would prefer. The two options are:

1. Enola starts school at Hogwarts like normal students; at 11, as a first year.

OR

2. Enola starts school at Hogwarts year 3. She is taught by Dumbledore, Remus, and others until then.

Please let me know what you would enjoy more by either reviewing or leaving me a message. I'll take it as a vote. Simply write '1', '2', or 'either'. Thanks! I'm glad so many of you are enjoying the story! I am having fun writing it! I'll wait to count up the votes until October 31st and get another chapter up soon after that!

-MickieD2468


End file.
